Lunara Bluetear
Lunara is a Priestess of the Moon and Co-Leader / Founding member of Shadowleaf Sentinels. She was born in the time of Long Vigil and lives through many events of her people including battle at Mount Hyjal. Northrend campaign and now the Cataclysm. She is known as a wise and patient leader usually connecting with other races even and being mericiless when it comes to protecting her people. Background Lunara was born during the time of Long Vigil, her father was a craftsman and her mother a priestess. She was born with Ashenvale and under influence of her mother joined the Sisterhood as one of the novice priestesses. as she grew many saw her a fit warrior and her training in the Archery begun, soon she was an experienced hunter helping both spiritually aid and feed her people, with values passed onto her when she was young, nothing was of greater importance then her people and homeland, learned to give her life away to protect them. Towards the end of the Long Vigil, Lunara spent a lot of time in Winterspring, connecting to Elune at the place where she felt comfortable doing so. Millenia from the presen time she met Ash'thera as a cub and took him under her own wing, Ash'thera grew with the priestess and together he became her mount while she got a rank up to being a full pledged Priestess of Elune. In the events of battle of Mount Hyjal, Lunara fough fiercy on the side of the night elves, event left no big scars on her mentality if anything she learned more about being spiritual and tolerant towards other species as long as they wouldn't harm her own. Northrend Campaign As the threat of Scourge came by, Priestess Tyrande decided to send a night elven force to Northrend under leadership of Maforis, one of the druids. Lunara was also sent into this division, quickly escalating to be the leading priestess of it. Sent into the Crystalsong forests Lunara helped preserve peace with the other races and let druids mentain the work of healing the forest while she was the mental stability of the forces. Soon after, the druid Maforis start recruiting weird creatures into the force, including a banshee, that is where Lunara drew her line and banished the banishee out, curing onto Maforis and leaving back to her homeland, after landing she reported of Maforis' doing who was also back within Ashenvale, Maforis was confronted by Priestess Tyrande and Lunara was raised in rank to become Priestess of the Moon. Being one of commanding forces within Ashenvale she kept the borders safe and met a druid named Nadeth, after a couple of weeks the druid and priestess decided to become mates. With one more ride to Stonetalon mountains, Pirestess found in Highborne ruins a spirit owl, the owl was blessed by Elune and accepted priestess as friend and someone to protect, later the priestess named him Bari'dos. The Cataclysm With the Cataclysm came new dangers of elementals and push from the Horde into Ashenvale, furious of this, Lunara ordered every single orc in Ashenvale a kill on sight. With the Mount Hyjal attacked, Alliance's Vanguard came into Ashenvale and made for a new training camp, not thrilled with the idea herself the priestess still went along with it, calming any flaming passions between her people and the Alliance, yet being protective. So far the forces are supposed to help in Hyjal and this keeps her motivated for the druids have been for a long time screaming for support and she is relieved she can finally give it in the right amount. Battle for Lake Falathim It was recently by human male Kulthar that the Lake Falathim was under attack, when the human came to the Mage-Commander Salentharial's camp he let Priestess Lunara and Warden Alashinore know of this, after which Priestess quickly dispatched her owl Bari'dos to scout out which was followed by scouting parties of Warden's huntresses and Mage-Commander himself. Soon it was confirmed that the enemy they had to face was Twilight's Hammer. On priestess' call, Vanguard was allowed to form the attacking plan even through the Warden initially disagreed. Once the plan was made and told, Priestess' compained that it was risky on her archers, but under influence of her own former words, mage-commander and warden she agreed to follow the plan. The plan was for Vanguard to attack from the front led by Mage-Commander Salentharian, Sentinels to attack from the back led by Warden Alashinore, and Archers along magi to attack from the ridge led by Priestess Lunara. Once the attack begun, Vanguard charged first with Archers protecting them from the hill, Sentinels charging in right after. In this charge, the forces managed to beat out most of the Twilight's hammer until they retreated away to be cornered, most importanty the foces got control over Shrine of Elune and Moonwell that Twilight's Hammer wished to corrupt. Priestess noticed from the hill that the Shrine was aready diminished in power and to stop ever growing Twilight she had to revitalize the shrine. As soon as she noticed she came down the hill with her frostsabre Ash'thera and while everyone else protected her she prayed to her goddess and begun revitalization of the shrine, the process was slow yet the priestess managed her task and made it to use Shrine's power for a Starfall which would kill the tentacles protecting the Faceless one who led the assault on the Lake. As his defenses were down, everyone attacked the monster, only to be ultimativly killed by Pirestess Aylana's holy fire. There were 7 deaths in total, 4 sentinels, 3 Vanguard, 0 Archers. There was found one additional corpse of shrine's keeper who had a blade perviously blessed by Elune, yet now it was cursed by Twilight, quite heated to touch and burning living flesh. Yet Kulthar would take it for the tired priestess and ran to the Shrine so she could purify it. Upon purifying the blade, priestess kept it for herself as a new owner, word was sent out to Astranaar and all over Ashenvale of this glorious victory of Alliance races working together. The Spider Queen The corruption of Lake Falathim had sadly managed to spread long before the valiant battle of Lake Falathim, the corruption had affected a massive spider queen known as a Phobos-spider, known by most hunters as a large spider relentless, agile and smart. It had attacked everything nearby restlessly and everything that it came in contact with died, Kal'dorei scouts fell to the mighty spider and soon enough a sentinel force was sent to destroy the corrupted, however, the sentinel assault failed as most of them died. The alive one managed to return back to the Vanguard post, asking for assistance. Priestess Lunara, known for her cleansing of the Falathim Moonwell quickly came to help, gathering a new set of four huntresses and archers along with Huntress Meldanya Nightarryn and druid Danethell, they moved to the spider. However, they were quickly overwhelmed as the spider caughted them in surprise, crashing down amongst them by a leap and quickly began crushing the night elven warriors. The battle continued bravely, however, the Phobos spider easily destroyed the night elven warriors, the priestess managed to harm the spider with her magical divinity given by Elune, but the blood of the spider turned out to be highly acidic, burning through plate and flesh, many elves were affected by the acid and died by this. However, druid Danethell was sure that this corrupted beast could be calmed, and continued with his magic to slowly calm the furious spider down. His tries failed and failed, but finally, it gave in. The calming effect would have worked succesfully, but now only Priestess Lunara, Huntress Meldanya and the druid stood alive. The rest had been monstrously and brutally slain. The spider was critically injured, and with the command of Lunara, knowing that the spider was in great pain, Meldanya ended the spider quickly, even if it was now considered friendly and calm. The huntresses and archers who died that day were honoured deeply by a burial and their families were informed shortly after. The corruption of the Twilight will never be forgot, neither will the brave champions who died that day. The Demon Huntress Demon Huntress came into the training ground, sin'dorei one. She seeked to aid the night elves to which Warden, Priestess and Captain quickly responded with swift denial, they tried along other forces to put the huntress down yet somehow while immobilised the Huntress pushed out with fel wave and tried to run, luckity attacks frm archers, Warden, Priestess, Captain and vines from druid by the side managed to stop her from the run, yet she did make damage. Damage to the wunded was severe yet the Priestess took care and make sure everyone is stable, the Huntress fell. Appearance Lunara appears in either of two ways, either in her robes casually or on mission in her armor. Few constant things about her appearance would be the cresent moon hanging a top of her head, shining out divine light and enlightening her face for divina appearance, her eyes are silvery and wise, lips heavily dark blue color while her skin is intense purple color. Her body is rather slim with toned muscles like most of the warrior typed night elves would have. Her hair is midnight blue and long. Her robes are white and diine appearing with severall sapphires put into them, while the cape of the robe-outfit wuld be the same color as her hair, seeming as an extension. While in her armor, it looks like usual sentinel uniform, exept for the purple cape on back and sapphires put within her shoulderpads. Personality Many speak of Priestess Lunara as of a wise and patient leader of her people. She will always listen what the other party has to say, accept it and think about it before answering, in her mind usually having the well being of her people and nothing else. She will not refuse her people -or- her allies when they come to her to confess or get adviced. In battle she is told to be a true inspirational leader, blessing her warriors and reminding them of Elune and what they are fighting war, always taking justice before vengeance. Even after the battles priestess was known to bless the dead and to remarkable comfort the ones pained by their loved one's now gone. All in all a kind soul, wise leader who puts love for her people above all. Abilities When at war, Lunara is usually the commander and spiritual leader who blesses her people, although if you'd find yourself face to face with her, Lunara is an excellent archer and she is never alone, always having her companions Ash'thera and Bari'dos to assist her in battles. She is known to be capable of blessing her arrows with Elune's magic, throwing out powerful blasts of moonlight energy, healing the wounded and using her pets Ash'thera for protection and mobility and Bari'dos for additional assaulting force. In more recent events, Priestess was seen channeling her first ever Starfall at the battle for Lake Falathim, the powerful shards of stardust she channeled easily crushed Twilight's tenticles and left their leader exposed for the kill. Companions Lunara has two companions, Ash'thera the Winterspring Frostsaber and Bari'dos the Spirit Owl. Ash'thera is a millenia old, found by Lunara during the Long Vigil, she was the one to raise him into powerful Frostsaber he is now. Ash'thera would do anything for his mistress and friend, he usually carries her and gives her mobility in battle or else he strikes along with her, carrying himself as living shield so that priestess could strike freely. Bari'dos was found a year and a half ago by Lunara, ever since he was proven a useful and quiet companion to her, responding to her commanders and protecting her. Being blessed by Elune, Bari'dos serves Lunara as an owl scout due to his ability to become invisible. Much like his mistress, Bari'dos is capable of channeling moonlight powers, being able to blast his enemies with powerful moonblasts and protect his Priestess with moonlight shields. Custom Model of Lunara Strong.jpg Sitting.jpg Side view.jpg Pray.jpg Lunara.jpg Kneel.jpg Front.jpg Bowshot.jpg Back.jpg Arrow.jpg Category:Characters